


where the line starts to blend

by MigrantMayhem



Series: death can't touch us, honey [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Clone Shenanigans, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fuckbuddies, Johnny Silverhand Being An Asshole, Johnny Silverhand Has An Impressive Cock, Johnny Silverhand Has a Body, Johnny no longer has his sliverhand, Overstimulation, Sharing a Brain, Shower Sex, Telepathy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it's explained, johnny's also a little bit younger physically but it's not really mentioned, no beta we die like men, no i haven't finished the game yet i just know it's gonna hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MigrantMayhem/pseuds/MigrantMayhem
Summary: It was Johnny and V's first day back in the real world. She wasn't dying, he was living. Their life was beginning.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: death can't touch us, honey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196861
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	where the line starts to blend

The first time V opened her eyes and felt like her head was empty scared the shit out of her. There was silence in her head--  _ deafening  _ silence that was only broken by her heartbeat suddenly in her ears. Her hand flew to the neural oscillation plate installed over her busted port, hand smoothing over the cool metal.

“J-Johnny--” She spluttered, sitting up out of bed, eyes flashing around her apartment, desperately searching for a flicker-- a fragment-- but then she heard a grunt from the couch, and her heart settled back into place.

“Fucks sake, woman,” Johnny groaned, “I’m trying to fuckin’ sleep.”

That’s right, they were back in their apartment--  _ their  _ apartment, it was so easy to say that, but people could see Johnny now. She hadn’t forgotten,  _ couldn’t  _ have forgotten all the neuroport procedures that had her under for weeks as ripperdoc’s worked on her and Johnny’s head. She just figured it was some kind of sick dream. She had pursued the Kabuki champions, Certo and Esquerdo-- or, Certo Esquerdo, she figured, and followed their trail to figure out how to install that neural oscillation soft they had. It was a long shot, to be sure, and Johnny had been flat-out refusing-- not wanting to drag yet another host into their misery. “Three’s a crowd, V.” She figured that was fair.

But then they found him, the answer to all their prayers. Arasaka had a clone of Johnny in one of their labs. Freaky as hell? Yes. Exactly what they needed? Also yes. V would go down in history as the only person whose stolen high-tech shit from Arasaka and survived  _ twice _ , now. And Arasaka couldn’t touch her, anymore. The entire company was falling apart with her testimony.

“ _ Christ _ , you think so damn loud,” Johnny lifted his head from the couch cushions, eyes narrowed in daggers at her where she sat up in bed.

“Then stop eavesdropping,” She spoke, though it was toothless. She was still in awe-- it was him, he was here, he was flesh and blood just like she was. He was sleeping on her couch, because he could do that, now-- he could sleep.

“Hah, I fuckin’ wish,” He rolled over, once again hiding his face. It was their first night home together since the surgery, and it was like nothing had changed, yet everything had.

“What time is it?” He asked from inside the couch cushions.

“Uh, like, eight.”

“In the morning?”

“No, at night,” She quipped sarcastically.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He groaned, “Eight in the fucking morning, shit’s ridiculous.”

“Bitch, you know this is sleeping in for me. You never complained before.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t the one sleeping.”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“I’m gonna shower. You’re welcome to get whatever beauty sleep you need, princess.” She stood, turning the corner to her bathroom.

“Ah, fuck it. I’m joining you.” He stubbornly rolled out of the spare blanket she had thrown him the night before, walking towards her. She couldn’t help but stare. Johnny didn’t look like Johnny-- first of all, his silver hand was gone, clone grown with two functioning arms. Second, he was…  _ hairy _ . His beard was far too long, as was his hair. Johnny stopped at the mirror as it revealed his reflection, and his look of disgust made V laugh.

“Fuck’s sake, you’d think those Arasaka sons-of-bitches would at least keep a man groomed, ugh.” He picked up the scissors from the sink and sheared off both his hair and his beard until it was at least manageable.  _ Trim the rest of it when I’m clean _ , he thought in V’s head. The neuro-osc was gonna fuck with her mind, more than it had already been fucked with this year, she knew for sure.

“Speaking of neuro-osc,” Johnny asked, like she hadn’t only thought of the implant, “We sure we can get this shit wet? Or is our happily ever after gonna get cut short by a sudden zap?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fine,” V nodded, lying.

“You’re not sure.”

“C’ _ mon _ , Johnny. I’m sick of feeling like hospital gowns and surgery. I’m gonna shower.”

“Fuck no, you’re not. I’ve done the dying thing once, I’m not looking to do it again.”

“So have I, you know. We’re not gonna get  _ fried _ \--”

“I’m getting the post-op instructions. You’d better not turn that water on until I read it.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll fuckin’ stop you, is what.”

“Psht.”

Despite her protest, V did as she was told. She stood, leaning against the bathroom wall while Johnny fucked with the tablet that had their post-op instructions on there. She could almost see it through his eyes, “With use of IV, area will be healed in 24 hours. Safe to perform regular activity with. See ripperdoc for any hissing, burning, or itchiness that may be present, as it may be fatal.”

“God, this is fuckin’ weird,” V hissed.

Johnny tilted his head at her from the other room. “Yeah, this is what it was like for months, you know.”

“Mh, you didn’t have two pairs of inputs goin’ to one brain, though.”

He shrugged, “Nah, but it’s not too different.”

“Can I start the water now?”

“Fine, priss. Sure. Reads like we’re safe.”

“Finally.”

“Heh, yeah,” Johnny came up behind her, “Finally.”

She started stripping out of her clothes and tossing them in a pile besides the sink, and Johnny did the same. This hardly even phased her-- living with someone in your brain means there were a lot of boundaries neither of them hadn’t already crossed.

What did phase her is when she stepped under the shower spray, and he stepped in behind her, and his arm brushed past her shoulder to grab the soap. She shivered, nearly jumping in alarm. Johnny paused, gradually retracting his arm.

“What?” He asked, and V kept her eyes down.

“S-Sorry, I just--”

“Keep forgetting I’m real.”

She nodded. “Y-Yeah. Sorry.”

“Well, no need to be so  _ shy _ , V. You already got off on my ghost.”

“I-- I dunno, shit! I still feel like I’m fuckin’ dreaming, or some shit.”

He leaned down, breath ghosting the shell of her ear and she almost moaned. “Maybe you just need a real good wake up call…”

His hands felt so soft and warm on her hips-- still newly born, with only a few calluses. It had taken some time in physical therapy just to get his legs to work like they were supposed to. Oh, but they worked, now, leaning forward and pressing his erection against the curve of her ass. Her hands reached out and splayed against the tile wall of the shower, holding herself up while his own roamed. She could feel the softness of her own skin under her hands-- his hands.

“Ooh, fuck, V--” He growled as she shivered. “You feel so good,  _ you  _ feel so good.”

Her legs slid apart, widening for him. “You know,” She mumbled, barely coherent, “We--  _ I  _ have things to do. Gotta meet up with  _ Vik _ \--” She breathed as his hands dipped between her thighs, fingers so much  _ fucking  _ better than her own, somehow. He kneaded her clit between two fingers before rubbing down her slit, and she grinded back against his cock. She could feel the electricity through an organ she didn’t even have.

“Mh,” Johnny muttered in her ear, “I think Vik can wait. So do you.”

_ Fuck _ , she growled in her head,  _ He’s right _ .

_ I know _ , he growled right back,  _ Because I’m in your head, dumbass _ .

She wasn’t prepared for his tongue to start laving over her pulse before his teeth bit into her flesh, sucking hard at the skin. She cried out and her knees nearly buckled, eyes fluttering closed as Johnny raised the hickey out of her skin, before moving just slightly and sinking in again. She felt him grind against her ass at the contact, both their heads spinning. Johnny sunk two digits on one hand into her cunt, pumping steadily, curling, twisting-- whatever made her feel best. He grunted in unison with her gasp, and he brought the other hand up around her throat-- just like she dreamed he would, which she wouldn’t admit to anyone-- not even him, but he already knew. He already knew, because he was in there with her. He didn’t squeeze tightly, just enough for that sweet pressure, and soon V was bucking her hips into his fingers, gasping, whining, like a fuckin’--

“ _ Whore,  _ you’re such a good little  _ whore  _ for me,  _ fuck _ ,” Johnny rasped, his own breathing labored. She could feel the tightness in her dick-- his dick, fuck-- as her orgasm mounted in her own body. He was close-- he was close because she was close,  _ fuck _ , was she ready for the ouroborous of euphoria she was about to be thrown into?

“F-Fuck,  _ Johnny _ \-- she whined, “I-Inside. I w-want you inside me,  _ please _ .”

“ _ Fuuck, _ V, I know, baby, fuck--” He turned her around, picking her up under her thighs and lifting her up, slamming her against the shower wall. They cried out in unison at the impact. He easily slid inside her, but  _ god _ , he was  _ huge _ .

“ _ F-Fuck!” _ She cried out, and Johnny grunted against her skin, They stayed still for a long moment, counting heartbeats, catching breaths, fuck they were both about to spill just by being inside her, barely, at that. Her hand fisted into his hair and she drew ragged breaths, whimpering. Finally Johnny began to move, inch by inch, spearing her on his cock. Each movement increased the pressure around his cock, which made her pussy clench around him, which mounted the pressure around his cock until they were in some sick euphoric cycle, fighting the desire to cum as he bottomed out.

"Oh  _ fuuuck _ ," Johnny hissed, nails digging into the skin of her thighs-- he'd never cum this fast before, it was almost embarrassing, but  _ fuck _ , he'd never fucked his own pussy before, either.

_ I'll forgive you _ , V thought, mouth occupied with expletives,  _ just-- fuck, cum, please _ \--

_ Shit, is she baby-proof?  _ Johnny questioned as he started to move, because with as good as she felt, there was no way he was pulling out in time. Not to mention all his reflexes were still weak in this new vessel.

V just had to think about the implant right beneath the skin and all Johnny's reservations melted away. He lifted one leg just a little higher and started pounding into her, skin against skin, skin against stone, she cried out in overstimulation as he fucked her, she fucked her, feeling everything so simultaneously that she--

_ "Fuck, Johnny--" _ she gasped, toes curling, tears streaming down her face as she came. She felt Johnny's legs wobble beneath both of them as her orgasm hit him and then he quickly came as well, hot release relaxing a knot that formed in both of them. It was a miracle Johnny put her down before they both fucking collapsed in the bottom of the shower, a twitching mess of limbs as they recovered from the oversensitivity.

"Holy fucking  _ shit _ ," Johnny breathed, and V couldn't agree more.

Johnny helped her clean up, and she watched in dazed wonder as his cum leaked out of her, got caught by the water, and drifted down the drain.

“What?” Johnny asked, getting her attention.

“It’s… been a while.”

“I know,” Johnny griped, before the faintest grin fell on his lips as he looked over her once more.

“What?” It was her turn to ask.

“Nothin’,” He smirked, “You look good with your brains fucked out.”

The blush rose all the way up to V’s ears. She closed her eyes, and she could almost see herself. It turned her features an even darker crimson.

“Hah, admiring my handiwork?” He asked, slowly rising to his feet.

“Oh, fuck off,” V muttered, easing herself up alongside him. They actually washed themselves this time, and V toweled off before walking across the room to her closet. Johnny lingered in the bathroom, glaring daggers at his unkempt scruff.

“V, you got shears somewhere here?” He asked.

“Yeah, gimme a millisec.”

V dug through her closet drawers and picked out some simple white panties to pull on, and grabbed the shears beside them. She hadn’t used them in a while-- since this whole mess began, and her undercut was starting to get a little sloppy because of it. Maybe she could take care of that today, too.

“I thought I saw some thongs in there,” Johnny quipped from the other room, “Sure you wanna go with some sad, old granny panties?”

“Jesus, Johnny, I already got fucked once today--”

She walked back to the bathroom and the look he gave her was fucking  _ scandalous _ . Before he could open his mouth she punched his arm-- not hard, but just enough to make a point-- and set the shears down. “There. I’m gonna stop by Vik’s, let him know we’re okay.”

“You gonna dress that mark I left ya? Or are you just gonna stroll downstairs, tell the whole world you got railed by Johnny Silverhand in the shower at eight in the fuckin’ morning?”

She skidded to a halt, turning back around to stare at Johnny. He was grinning like a fuckin’ cat, flicking the shears on and getting his scrappy beard back into shape.

“What the fuck am I gonna do with you?” She  _ tsk’d _ , trying to ignore the blush creeping into her features, to grab some concealer to cover up the deep, dark hickies he left patterned all over her throat. Fuck, she didn’t even think she had clothes that could cover it.

Johnny didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to. They both understood that this is, ultimately, what they wanted. Whether they could admit it out loud or not.


End file.
